In The Shadows
by LorMenari
Summary: Bella and Edward are drifting apart as they go through college. Jake has been in love with Bella since Freshman year. What happens when Bella needs him to tutor her? Will he prove his worth or will he forever be in the shadows? A/U and all human.
1. Addicted

**New story! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the others...I'm just stuck. But I have this one mostly written out. Hope you like!

* * *

**

_**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe**_

_**[Addicted-Kelly Clarkson]**_

"Bella, why do you always do what he wants?"

"Alice, drop it. He bought me this dress and I am going to wear it."

"It's not your style. He should know your taste by now. I mean, how long have the two of you been together? Almost two years? That's long enough to know what you like. I knew your taste the moment I met you."

"I agree, Bella, it's not healthy. He's always ordering you around and demanding you not hang out with us."

"Leah, Alice, I know it seems that way, but he knows what's best."

"He's pretentious."

"And stuck-up," Leah chimed in.

I knew my friends meant well, but they just didn't understand the relationship Edward and I shared. He was older and he assumed he knew better. I didn't want to start a fight so I just did what he said. It was easier that way.

"Well, Angela, what do you think?" I asked the quiet girl sitting on the bed in my room.

"You love him, right?"

"Right," I said. I didn't know if I actually meant it.

Lately, Edward and I have been drifting apart. He's getting ready to graduate a semester early and I'm still a sophomore. He wants to get married as soon as he graduates, but I just feel like I am too young.

"That's a lie, Bella, and you know," Leah chimed in.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. When I see the two of you together, it's not love I see. It's obsession on his part. He looks at you like a fucking breakable doll. You are not breakable. You've been through more things than he cares to realize."

"He just cares about me, that's all."

"Stop it. You just keep making excuses for him. I'm tired of it, hell, Jasper is tired of me talking about how I am tired of it."

"Well, Alice, leave Jasper alone. Don't bother him with my relationship."

"Bella, I don't want you to be mad at us. We all live together, that'd be horrible! I agree with Leah. You don't love him. He's like a drug to you."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I need to meet Edward."

I stomped out of my room and out of the apartment that we shared. It was always the same old thing. Edward-bashing. It's like they made it into their own personal game. Well, at least Alice and Leah did.

The three of them were my very best friends. Angela has been through the most with me. She has been my best friend since kindergarten and helped me get through my mom's passing. She is the sweetest person I have ever met. She is tall and thin. She may be quiet, but her eyes say a thousand words. And then there is Alice. We met the first day of orientation. The University of Washington had a lot of students and I was blessed that I met Alice. She has been an amazing person in my life. She's extremely tiny and always has her hair cut super short. It makes her look like a pixie. That leaves Leah. Leah is a Quileute from La Push. She was the only one to go to Forks High. We weren't exactly the closest of friends until I found her crying in the bathroom at our senior prom. She thought she was pregnant and didn't know what to do. A few days later it turned out she wasn't but she never forgot the kindness I shared. She is now one of the fiercest protectors of me. I've always been jealous of her dark skin and her perfect curves. Out of all four of us, she is the one who gets the most looks from the guys. However, ever since her pregnancy scare, she just hasn't had much time for boys.

I get mad at them when they talk bad about Edward. Yet at the same time, I agree with some things they say. I am addicted to him. And it's scary. I use to be super independent when I was younger and now I'm just letting some guy take over my life. It bothers me. My grades are slipping too. And when I tell him, he just suggests I get a tutor. He never offers to help but he runs at the chance to tutor Tanya.

And everyone that I knew in high school has told me that I've changed. That I have lost the spark that makes me Bella. They say that Edward has sucked my spirit out. That he's draining the life from me. Like he's a freaking vampire! And I do listen to what they say, it's just how can I give him up?

I finally arrive at the restaurant Edward has picked out. It's our two year anniversary and he says he's got a special surprise for me. He knows I hate surprises.

I scan the dining room to see if I see him. And then I do. He's sitting at a corner table, looking handsome and dignified. And the waitress is giving him the eyes. I'm so used to this that I don't even care anymore.

"Bella, dear, come sit," he says as she sees me approaching. He gets up and pulls the chair out for me. So chivalrous. I hate it.

"Hello, Edward. How has your day been?"

"Good. Happy anniversary. I already ordered for us. Mushroom ravioli for me and a salad for you."

I don't know what it was, usually he ordered for me all the time, but tonight it was plain irritating. I was ravenous and he only ordered me a salad?

"Thanks. Happy anniversary to you, too."

We sipped our drinks and continued to make small talk. It was dull. The waitress brought our food, all the while ogling my boyfriend.

"He has a girlfriend, you know," I said as she set down our food. She just looked at me before turning on her heels and walking off.

"Isabella, that was awfully rude."

Thanks for making me angrier. Way to use my full name.

"I'm sorry, but when a man is sitting across from a woman, it's impolite to stare at said man like she wants a quick fuck in the bathroom."

"You've been hanging out with Leah again. Why can't you find some nice friends, Isabella?"

"Stop using my full name. Let's just eat."

The dinner continued on in silence. The waitress brought us our check, while checking out my boyfriend. Some nerve.

"Bella, I want to ask you something."

My stomach instantly dropped. If he does what I think he's going to do-

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he said as he dropped to his knees in the restaurant. Of course everyone is looking at me, expecting a yes to fly out of my mouth.

"Let's just go," I say.

He drops way too much money on the table and we head out. He looks so disappointed that I almost regret saying what I'm going to.

"I can't. It's too soon."

"Dear, my parents were married within four months of meeting. We've been together for two years. That's not soon."

"It is for me. I'm barely twenty and you want to get married?"

"Yes. Isabella, you know how you've been pushing us having sex lately?"

"Yes. And I still don't know why you won't."

"I want to be married first. I'm an old fashioned type of guy and I want our first time to be as a married couple."

"Your first time wasn't."

He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I knew he hated being reminded of that. Which is exactly why I did it.

"Isabella, you know that I don't like to bring that up. And that's exactly why I want to be married first. So, marry me or no sex."

"I don't like ultimatums. So, no. I will not marry you."

"I'll get you to change your mind," he said as he came closer to me.

He pushed me against the car and leaned into my neck. He began to place soft kisses on my neck and face and he gently bit my ear lobe which caused tingles to run down my spine. He placed his hand on my knee and pushed his way up under the fabric of my dress. I knew this game all too well. It doesn't mean I wasn't falling for it. Soon, his hand had made its way to my thin cotton panties. He played with the waistband before dipping his fingers inside. He brushed up against my folds and my breath caught in my throat. Sure, we'd messed around a few times but never in public. It was exciting in so many ways. But, as soon as he started, he stopped. He released me, went to the driver's side of the car and got in. I was so caught off guard that I just turned around and got in my car.

I sped off. I was so turned on, like I was many times after leaving Edward's company. I pulled off at an adult video store and rented one that looked good. Yeah, it looks like it turned into a Bella pleasing herself night. And the tall, muscular, Native American guy on the cover looked like he would do the trick.

* * *

**Review? Because they keep me going. Next chapter: Jake's intro!**


	2. What I Go to School For

**Here is chapter two! It's Jake's POV! I hope you like my Jake for this story. :)

* * *

**

_**That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
She is so amazing **_

_**[What I Go to School For – Jonas Brothers]**_

The class groaned as Professor Wilton handed out a packet for an upcoming project. I, however, was excited. Physics II was by far my favorite class I had this semester. Embry was intently reading the packet and Paul was making a paper airplane out of it. How he managed to past Physics I and get into this class still confused me. His major didn't even require this class and yet he took it anyway. I quickly put the packet away and packed up my bag. In thirty minutes I had class with the most beautiful girl on campus. Sure, I love college, but she's really what I go to class for. I didn't need to take Children's Literature, but when I heard she had signed up for it, I had to be in her class.

I got up and walked from the room. I wanted to get to the building my next class was in, grab a bottle of water from the vending machine and make sure I had all my work done. Most of all, I wanted to see her. No, I wasn't stalking her. I have known Bella Swan my entire life. The only problem is, she doesn't seem to remember me. My dad and her dad have been best friends since I was born. Probably before that. Bella and I played when we were little, but she started to grow up and didn't want to go to the reservation any more. It was also a bit my fault. Anytime Dad was going to visit Charlie, I declined going. I was embarrassed. I had been in love with this girl since I was four years old. What would she think of me? I wasn't like the guys she dated. She dated athletes. Sure, I played football on the beach with the guys, but the reservation school didn't have sports teams. And none of us decided to transfer to Forks High. Well, expect Leah. Leah wanted to get out of the reservation school since we were ten years old. She dated different guys, but always from the reservation. However, one day she up and dumped Sam and never dated a guy again. It was very strange. Almost as strange as Bella and her being friends. I begged her to take me along with them when they did stuff but she never would.

It was because I am a nerd. I'm not afraid to admit it. I love school and I love reading. I love finding out new things. It started with the day my dad taught me how to change the oil on the car. I was a regular grease monkey after that. It extended to other things. Physics, chemistry, biology, algebra, calculus…the list goes on.

The only thing I didn't understand was girls. I didn't know the first thing about talking to them or approaching them…and neither did my friends. Well, except Paul. Paul and girls got along better than they should. But, he would never let me in on the secret.

And because I took this stupid class with the goddess that is Bella, I am failing. For the first time since I can remember I am actually struggling. It's not because I can't do it, but because I am too distracted!

When she has to read out loud in class, all I hear is her voice for the rest of the day. I am so screwed in that class. Well, I know I'll end up pulling off a passing grade but it'll look really bad with all my other A's.

"Dude! Why are you running?"

"Huh?"

"Jake, man, slow down."

"Oh, hey Embry. Sorry, I didn't mean to walk so fast."

"Sure. So, what are you in a rush for?"

"Nothing. I just need to look over some stuff for Lit. What's up?"

"Oh. You just rushed out so fast. I was going to ask you about the project and Paul started talking about his newest conquest and well I didn't want to hear about it."

"Oh, I hear you on that. So, ready to have class with Leah?"

"Jake. Shut up. The stupid crush I had on her has been gone for a very long time. You know that."

"Whatever. You've liked her since we were kids. You still like her."

"She'd kill me if she ever knew."

"I'm not going to tell her. She'd kill me just for saying it."

We both started laughing. It was so true. If I could ever talk to Bella, then maybe I would mention something. She seemed like the only person that wasn't afraid of Leah. Well, beside Alice and Angela.

Embry said goodbye and made his way to his next class. He had Calculus II with Leah. And then I saw her. She was walking a few paces in front of me, head in a book, as always.

She loved Children's Literature. She wanted to teach first grade and I knew she would make an excellent teacher.

We both made our way into the building and into the class. There wasn't a class in the room before us so we always just came as soon as we could. There was two other girls already in there so we sat down. Bella continued reading and I looked over the homework. She probably didn't even notice me. And was I going to go up to her? Nope. I'm a coward.

* * *

**Reviews please? Because they make me want to write!**


	3. Not Myself Tonight

**Sorry about the long wait. Real life always manages to get in the way. Hope you like it. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by the end of the weekend. Song is by Christina Aguilera. Hope you like!

* * *

**

_**I'm dancing a lot and I'm taking shots**_

_**And I'm feeling fine**_

_**I'm kissing all the boys and the girls**_

_**Someone call the doctor 'cause I lost my mind**_

_**[Not Myself Tonight – Christina Aguilera]**_

I honestly don't know why I let Leah and Alice convince me to go the the club with them tonight. I never went to clubs unless Edward wanted me to. It just wasn't my scene. It wasn't Angela's either and that's why she isn't currently with us. Edward hated that I hung out with Leah and Alice. And lately I wanted to do _anything_ to spite him. He just makes me so angry. How dare he treat me like property?

And it was with this thought that I threw back _another_ shot. Some random guy was paying for them, so why in the hell did I care how many I drank? It was girl's night and anything goes. Or at least, that's what Leah told me. Currently she was on the dance floor with Alice. They did nothing to stop me from getting hammered. On the contrary. They thought that I needed to loosen up and the best way for that was drinking many drinks in a short time frame.

"Hey, darlin'. Can I buy you another?"

"Um...sure," I said, turning to the voice I heard.

"Jazz! What are you doing here!" I said (well more like screamed...I was pretty wasted at this time) as I ran to hug him.

"Alice texted me. Her buzz is asking for some lovin'," he said with a wink.

I giggled. Yes, I, Bella Swan, giggled. It was quite awkward but it made Jasper laugh.

We both walked out to where Alice and Leah were. Alice immediately turned to Jasper and started grinding up on him. So, I said "heck!" and started dancing with Leah.

Apparently we were making quite a show with the guys at the club. They were nudging their friends and making eyes and noises and it excited me. I wasn't used to this kind of attention. Especially since Edward always had to make sure _everyone_ knew he was in the picture. Not that I minded...I mean, I didn't want to lead a guy on. But, sometimes, a girl just needs to know she's hott.

And right about now, I knew both Leah and I were.

Suddenly, I caught someone's eyes in the shadows. And that someone was definitely male and definitely attractive. Scratch that. This guy was panty-dropping sexy. And he was watching me grope Leah. It had to be the hottest moment of my life.

So, I kissed Leah. And while kissing her, my eyes never left his. I could tell that he wanted me. And I wanted him and that wasn't good.

I stopped when I finally heard all the guys making even more noises. I laughed and both Leah and I shrugged it off. We were both confident in our sexuality and we knew we liked men.

"I'll be right back," I told her.

She nodded and started dancing with some random guy.

It was now time to find the mysterious guy. I had lost eye contact with him, but I knew I could find him. I would know his eyes _anywhere._

"Isabella Swan! What do you think you are doing?" a voice said as an arm grabbed me.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

"Stop cursing. It's unbecoming. I saw that stunt you just pulled. We are leaving right now and you are no longer to hang out with Leah. I forbid it."

I looked up and realized it was Edward who had a hold of me.

"You _forbid_ it? Who in the hell do you think you are? I wouldn't let my own parent's forbid me to hang out with someone. I'm not about to let you do it," I said struggling with him.

He was currently pulling me out of the club.

"Let her go," a voice said behind me. And this voice was beyond sexy.

"She's going home with me and you need to mind your own business," Edward said to the voice.

"When I see a lady getting treated that way, it is my business."

I turned to see who was standing up for me and I was met with _those_ eyes. This guy looked so familiar. But there was no way I could know him. I mean, I would have remembered anyone who looked that good. His body looked like it was made to fuck. He reminded me of the guy in the dirty video I had rented. Oh what his hands could probably do...back to reality, Swan.

"Whatever, I don't need a slut like her anyway."

Wait. What slut was he talking about? Was Edward leaving? And he wasn't making me go? What had I missed while I was in fantasy-land?

"Are you alright?" my hero was saying.

"Oh...yeah...thanks by the way."

"Anytime."

"Do I know you?"

The guy sighed and looked slightly hurt before saying, "Of course not. Let me take you back to your friends."

"You know...you are really hott."

Wow. If you give me alcohol apparently I just say whatever come to me. Good job, mouth.

The man blushed slightly, "Thanks. You are not so bad yourself?"

"Psh...whatever. You think I'm hott. Especially when I kiss Leah."

Holy shit. I needed to stop talking right now.

He laughed, "That was quite a show. Well, here are your friends. Goodbye, Bella."

And then he was gone. Everyone was asking if I was okay and all I could concentrate was the fact that he knew my name.

* * *

**So? What did y'all think? Review please because it makes me want to write.**


	4. If I Was The One

**I have updated! Already! I got inspired...so basically, this is Jake's POV of the club scene. Hope you like it. This song is one of my fave's by the way. I'll try to update when I can.  


* * *

**

_**If I was the one who was loving you, baby**_

_**The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy**_

_**And if I was by your side**_

_**You'd never know one lonely night**_

_**[If I Was the One – Ruff Endz]**_

Embry, Quil and Paul had decided I need to get laid. So, naturally, we were at a club. I don't know why they thought it would work. I mean, I'm a virgin. Did they think I was just going to get confidence and hook up with a girl? Plus, I don't want to. I am in love with Bella. They don't know that, however, and I am not about to tell them. So, I had to give in.

Paul, being the only one legal drinking age, had bought us all beers. Well, we had to pay him for them, but still it was a nice gesture.

"Dude! What about that blond? She looks fuckable. I'd like to -"

"Paul, we are all pretty aware of what you'd like to do to her," Quil commented before Paul could get into further detail. Thank God.

"This isn't about us. It's about Jakey-boy. He just turned twenty. He needs to lose it," my best friend said.

I wanted to kill Embry.

"The only reason you are not looking for a babe for yourself, Call, is because you are so pussy-whipped by Leah. And she's not even your girlfriend," Paul interjected.

Just then we were all caught off guard by two girls grinding on each other on the dance floor. It looked like every guy was in the same position as we were in. Probably all hard like I was when I realized Bella was one of the girls. She locked eyes with me and I couldn't stop staring with me if I wanted to.

"Holy shit, Em, that's Leah!" Quil said in awe.

"Yeah, Leah with Bella Swan!" Embry replied.

"Fuck, Bella is making out with Leah. Fuck, I want them both in my beds tonight," Paul said, to no one in particular.

"Dude, Jake, she isn't taking her eyes off of you."

I had realized this. I had also taken note of Paul's comment and wanted to beat the shit out of him. And that's not normally like me.

Bella and Leah had laughed it off and I finally turned back to my friends. They were all amazed at the scene we had just witnessed. Sure, we had seen girls making out in clubs before, but not girls we _knew_.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Bella has been _naughty_ and her boyfriend is not happy," Paul said as he pointed out the new scene unfolding. Edward had a hold of Bella, very roughly, and I was not happy.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was rushing over to them. How in the hell was I going to get him to leave her in the club? Apparently my mind stopped working and my heart decided it was his turn.

"Let her go," I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"She's going home with me and you need to mind your own business," the asshole of a boyfriend said to me.

"When I see a lady getting treated that way, it is my business," I had always been taught to protect and stand up for women. I wasn't about to let my father down now. Especially when it concerned the woman who had my heart on a string. Even though she didn't know it.

A that moment Bella turned and a look of realization and recognition passed over her face. Maybe she did know me after all. My heart swelled up and I knew if I had to, I would fight Edward for her. Physically as well as emotionally.

"Look, she came here with her friends and they are going to be pretty freaked if she just dissapears."

"You mean her whore friends? Why aren't they over here anyway? How come you, a complete stranger, is making sure she's okay instead of her supposed friends? They aren't good for her. In fact, they are trash."

This pissed me off. Leah and I had grown up together. If he thought her trash, he would consider me the same.

"She just got drunk. It happens. She twenty years old, let her be."

"How do you know how old she is? Are you a stalker?"

"I am in a class with her. Let me just escort her back to her friends if you think they are _trash_. And she will probably call you tomorrow and grovel for you to take her back.

"She better."

"You don't deserve her, do you know that?"

"You must mean _she_ does not deserve _me_."

"No, I think I got it right the first time.

"Whatever, I don't need a slut like her anyway."

I was beyond fuming now but Edward didn't give me a chance to act on it. He turned and stalked out of the club. I knew it wasn't over between us, but I had to get Bella back to her friends.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I put my arm around her.

"Oh...yeah...thanks by the way," she replied back, seeming kind of hazy.

"Anytime."

"Do I know you?"

I couldn't help but sighing at this. Of course she didn't recognize me. She was drunk. She would probably not even remember me rescuing her from her abusive-like boyfriend.

"Of course not. Let me take you back to your friends."

"You know...you are really hott."

Holy hell. Bella Swan just called me hott. I know I am blushing. I could feel it and she probably knew it too. I couldn't help it. It was like a dream come true.

"Thanks. You are not so bad yourself?"

"Psh...whatever. You think I'm hott. Especially when I kiss Leah."

She was right. And I was right in thinking she was looking at me. She was so fucking hott when making out with Leah. I could just imagine a three-some...and here comes Little Big Jake.

All I could do was laugh as I directed her to where her friends were sitting.

"That was quite a show. Well, here are your friends. Goodbye, Bella."

I walked away cringing. I had said her name and before I acted like we knew each other. I made a mistake and I hope it wouldn't come back to bite me.

I walked back over to my friends and Paul had not one, but two girls in his lap. They were taking turns making out with him. It was an awkward situation to be in. Embry and Quil looked equally awkward.

"Dude, we saw what you did. That was awesome. You so could have scored with Bella. What happened?" Paul said as he came up for air.

"She's drunk and her boyfriend's an ass. I'm not taking advantage of her."

"Whatever dude, you are lame," he said before going back in.

Was I lame? Maybe, but I wasn't going to do that. I wanted her to want me because of who I was. Because of what I could bring into a relationship.

I knew Edward was sort of condescending when it came to Bella. He treated her like a child and would flirt with some random girl. I always saw them together in the music building. I had heard Leah and another girl talking about how he made her cry sometimes.

All I know is if I had her, I would rather die than make her cry. I would go to the ends of the Earth if she wanted me too. I would happily cut off my ear if it would make her smile. She was beyond beautiful and if I had her, I would spend the rest of my life making her happy.

* * *

**Review? How did y'all like sweet Jake? How about my shy Jake turning into a protector? :)**


	5. Who's That Guy?

**I'm back with another update! I hope you like it! It's from Bella's POV. The song is from Grease 2. I thought it fit the best for what she was thinking. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**_Who's that guy?_**

**_Where did he come from?_**

**_Who's that guy?_**

**_Where can I get one?_**

_**[Who's That Guy – Grease 2**]_

Bella woke up the next morning with a serious hangover. She didn't really remember much of anything except Edward had been a jerk and a mysterious stranger saved her. She couldn't exactly recall much of the stranger, except his eyes. His dark and wonderful eyes were imprinted into her brain for eternity, that much she was sure of. If it was the last thing she did, she had to find out who he was.

The next day, Sunday, she asked everyone she knew if they had seen her with anyone. The girls and Jasper all told her pretty much the same thing. She had walked away and then Edward was suddenly there. They didn't realize there was any problem because they were too far away to notice and probably to drunk to do anything if they had.

She figured she would have to just search high and low until she found him. This, however, would prove to be difficult given the size of the university she attended.

"Are you sure no one saw him?"

"Sorry, Bella, none of us saw him. Maybe it would help if you described him to us," Alice patiently answered back.

"I don't really remember much. He was tall. And pretty muscular. He was shy. And I think he had tan skin. It's his eyes that I remember the most. Those dark, brooding, amazing...ugh why can't I find him?"

"Well, A, you just described a lot of guys here. Remember, we are close to reservations and that means tan guys. B, I don't remember guys based on their eyes. And if I did, I'm sure what you thought was amazing I might have thought was stupid," Leah said, getting annoyed with Bella's insistent and nonstop questioning.

"I know, I'm a pain. But this guy was – I need to thank him. I also need to figure out what I am going to do about Edward."

"Do you even remember what he said to you?" Angela asked her. Though she hadn't been at the club, she got as full of a rundown as possible.

"Not really. I know he was forceful. I have bruises on my arms. And I think he might have called me a slut. All I know is mystery boy came in out of nowhere. Well, that's not exactly right. He was watching me on the dance floor."

"That's not saying a lot, you and Leah put on quite the show. Even Jasper was intently watching," Alice snickered.

"I remembered his eyes. I never stop looking at him, until I went to find him. And when I saw my rescuer, it was the same eyes."

"Seems like you have got yourself a secret admirer!" Alice chirped. She was quite pleased with this. If he did like Bella, maybe this would get Edward out of the picture once and for all. And if this guy was the hero type, all the better.

Bella blushed and didn't say anything. She was confused with her relationship with Edward. She didn't even know if they were still together. He had been so mean and controlling of her and she honestly didn't know if she was still in love with him. Truth be told, she didn't know if she ever really was. And then, this mysterious stranger appeared and the thought of him gave her butterflies. She kept telling herself the reason she wanted to find him was to properly thank him. Except in her mind, properly thanking him was very X rated.

The next day, Bella was getting her stuff out of her car when Edward came up to her.

"Isabella, I figured I would find you here. Look, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. So, talk," she said as she pulled he backpack out of the passenger side of her rusty old truck.

"Have you reconsidered your answer to my question?"

"No, I haven't. Especially after I recall you calling me a slut on Saturday night."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bella hated when he did that. She was starting to realize that there were a lot of things she hated about Edward Cullen.

"Bella, do you even remember what you did? You acted like a common whore. You were trying to impress those filthy boys. That's not the way a girlfriend who has a boyfriend should be acting."

"You are right. I did act rashly, but I was having fun. I'm young, Edward, sometimes I do stupid stuff. And it's not like I cheated on you. I would never have done that."

"I want to believe you, but I just can't. And since you won't marry me, this is goodbye. If you want me back, all you have to do is put the ring on your finger and meet with my sister, Rose, to start planning the wedding."

"I'm going to be late to class."

Bella shut the door to her truck and took off. She'd had enough of Edward for quite a while. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about being single again. It had been quite a while since she last was. And though she believed it was for the best, she knew that when she got back to her apartment, shut her door, she would let the tears flow. It was bound to happen and it would be stranger if it didn't.

She made her way to her first class of the day. Children's Literature always seemed to her mind off of anything that was bothering her. She grabbed a water out of the vending machine and swung the door open to the class. Dr. Styles wasn't there, but most of her class was. They all looked up by her sudden entrance. She also looked up and was met with the pair of eyes that she would have spent eternity looking for.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Next chapter will be from Jake's POV. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please review. Thanks and Gig 'Em!**


End file.
